A chance at love with Naruto
by roisinmurphyrox
Summary: This is like 'A shot at love', 'rock of love', 'flavor of love' etc. and all those other reality TV shows where someone is looking for love. Naruto Uzumaki is a famous celebrity who is tired of his the way his love life, to find love he goes on a TV show


Talking/_thinking_

Major OOC

**Chapter 1**

Naruto Uzumaki, a famous handsome celebrity, an actor, model, song writer/singer, who was gay.

He had the most beautiful gold blonde hair and bright sapphire eyes that made even the most determined straight guys change their sexual preferences.

The partners that he had had mainly only wanted him for his celebrity of for his body but was tired of that and wanted someone who would love him.

So when his manager, Iruka, told him that MTV wanted him to be on a show of theirs he was not expecting that it would be what started him on the road to finding love.

*

"So the show is like some of the other shows we have had like this, but since of you are gay it will be guys participating on the show instead of women, or in the case of 'A Shot at Love' it was both men and women. Is that ok with you?" Kakashi, the producer of the new reality show asked Naruto. _Damn he is so hot and really adorable I just want to fuck him myself, I'm starting to regret asking him to do the show… o maybe he would still let me fuck him? Hmm or even if he wont maybe I could get that how manager of his to have some fun with me hehe. _

"Yeah sure that is fine, but um could you explain it a little more than just saying it like the others?" Naruto asked as he sat across the table from silver haired man who he had already noticed was a complete pervert if the hungry stare he was giving him was any indication. _This is what I am tired of, people only seeing the way I look not who I am. _

"Well you will give me a description of you type and then I will find twenty guys that either fit that description or have some thing that you should like about them, and then you move into the mansion we will have set up with anything you could want. Then the boys move in with you and you give them tasks and go on dates with them to get to know them and then once a week you have elimination and depending on the week one or two of them will have to go and to you once you finish the show the person left is the one that you love or at least that's the theory, but if things don't work out you don't have to stay with them." Kakashi explained.

"Hmm, ok sounds like it could be interesting" Naruto replied. "When do I move in to this mansion?"

"Well if we can have the twenty guys by then… two weeks from now, but first I need to know what you would like in the guys. Now not all of them will fit the description that you give me because you may find that you prefer someone who is not normally you type"

"Oh, um… well I guess I don't exactly have a specific type but I would prefer someone who isn't too much of a partier but can handle parties. Looks aren't everything but I have to be physically attracted to them. Really right now I am looking for someone who will love me for me and not my celebrity or just my looks. Sorry that probably isn't to helpful."

"No, no that is perfectly fine, that actually really helps. Specific requirements tends to make it harder to find enough guys" Kakashi said as he finished writing down what Naruto had said on a pad of paper. "Well I will call you by the end of next week to tell you what day to move."

With that Naruto and Iruka started to leave but stopped when they heard Kakashi asking one more question.

"Um I forgot to ask but are you a top or bottom?"

This question made both Naruto and Iruka blush cutely. "Bottom" Was all Naruto said.

And as they left Naruto was thinking _Oh god what have I gotten myself into? _

A/N: Hey everyone I hope you enjoy this story. I'm going to decide who the guys on the show are going to be but if you have any specific requests let me know. Once you see who the guys are I want you to help me decide who will be cut and who will still have "A Chance at Love". So please review and tell me what you think so far and if you want any particular guy on it has to be a naruto character and a guy and I might not make their personality like it is in the manga so I'm sorry about that.


End file.
